Nowadays, everyone has many electronic products. Different electronic products need different charging devices and charging cables. The electronic product needs to be connected to the charging cable when being charged, which is inconvenient to the consumers. There are also some wireless charging devices in the market now. When charging the electronic product by the wireless charging device, there is no need to use a charging cable. The working principle of the wireless charging device is based on radio waves and electromagnetic induction technology. Firstly a current is generated in the wireless charging device by the induction between the coil of the wireless charging device and the coil of an exterior charging device, and then the current is converted into electromagnetic wave signals which is transmitted from the wireless charging device to an apparatus to be charged and converted into a direct current via a receiving unit in the apparatus. In this way, the apparatus may be charged successfully.
For example, CN202696681U discloses a wireless charging cover for mobile phone, and the wireless charging cover is used as the back cover of the mobile phone, thus organizing the back cover and the mobile phone as a whole, then the mobile phone is charged. However, conventional wireless charging devices have very poor heat dissipation functions. Therefore heat generated during the charging process could not be released and could accumulate within the apparatus. In this condition, not only the charging efficiency is reduced, but also cause some safety risks to the consumers.